1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to envelope tracking systems for radio frequency (RF) electronics.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Power amplifiers can be included in mobile devices to amplify an RF signal for transmission via an antenna. For example, in mobile devices having a time division multiple access (TDMA) architecture, such as those found in Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), and wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA) systems, a power amplifier can be used to amplify an RF signal having a relatively low power. It can be important to manage RF signal amplification, as a desired transmit power level can depend on how far the user is away from a base station and/or the mobile environment. Power amplifiers can also be employed to aid in regulating the power level of the RF signal over time, so as to prevent signal interference from transmission during an assigned receive time slot.
The power consumption of a power amplifier can be an important consideration. One technique for reducing power consumption of a power amplifier is envelope tracking, in which a supply voltage of the power amplifier is controlled in relation to the envelope of the RF signal or signal envelope. Thus, when a voltage level of the signal envelope increases the voltage level of the power amplifier supply voltage can be increased. Likewise, when the voltage level of the signal envelope decreases the voltage level of the power amplifier supply voltage can be decreased to reduce power consumption.
There is a need for improved power amplifier systems. Furthermore, there is a need for improved envelope trackers.